A variety of devices have been developed to enhance the proficiency of golfing in general and putting in particular. Depending upon the specific device, each may focus on one or more variables that enter into the putting stroke.
These variables can relate to body placement, such as the feet, shoulders, hips, hands and eyes in relation to the addressing of the ball. Further variables can relate to the striking force and the alignment and related eye-hand coordination pertaining to the backswing and follow through of the putting stroke.
The related complexity of the assembly varies depending upon the numbers of variables that the device attempts to correct through repetitive practice. Some of such devices provide prepared putting surfaces approximating the granularity of grass, which include practice holes. Some include electronic sensors to provide feedback about the stroke condition.
Some mimic the golf hole and provide a target hole that can be placed on a floor surface or in HVAC system registers to permit indoor practice. Some provide reflective mechanisms or magnetic indicators to assure certain head alignments. Others provide mechanical restraints to maintain arm, wrist and/or hand position to the putter.
Many assemblies also exist to assure a squared alignment of the putter head to the ball during and through the putting stroke motion. Some provide mechanical gauges and reflective mechanisms whereby the golfer is able to monitor head motion over the stroke. Some provide a guide surface, which the putter shaft follows to assure an aligned, squared travel motion.
Although a repetitive motion can be practiced with many of the latter devices, a deficiency exists in that the golfer does not have the benefit of the feedback of the ball travel to confirm the proper stroke motion.
Consequently, repetitive practice can merely result in a learned stroke, but which does not provide accurate results. Preferably, a training device should permit a normal stroke motion, while allowing the golfer to monitor selected portions of the motion and obtain a feedback of the resultant effect on ball travel.
One aspect of putting that has been recognized as being important to making puts is striking the golf ball with a proper putter orientation and swing such that the golf ball travels in a substantially straight line.
One such device is disclosed in Kueng et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,231, which discloses an elongated golf stroke training device. The golf ball is positioned on the golf stroke training device and then struck with a putter where the goal is for the golf ball to roll along the golf stroke training device to an end of the device that is opposite the initial position of the golf ball.
In appreciation of the foregoing shortcomings, the present invention was developed to provide an assembly that allows a golfer to monitor initial positioning as well as stroke motion during the backswing motion, to assure the putter head is square to the ball, and to confirm a straight line ball travel in relation to an elongated travel path. A controlled, consistent backswing and follow through with corresponding putting accuracy are thereby obtained.